One example of such a kind of the capacitor holder thus-far proposed includes a cylindrical portion and legs. The cylindrical portion is formed in a cylindrical shape and externally fitted to a capacitor. The legs are respectively disposed at positions opposed to each other with respect to the axis of the cylindrical portion. The legs fix the cylindrical portion the printed circuit board (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).